go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!! is a Super Sentai film released in theaters on January 30, 2010, featuring a crossover between the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Engine Sentai Go-onger casts and characters. The heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger also make a cameo appearance in the film. The catchphrase for the movie is "Two Sentai! On the Road of Justice, Go Forth!!". It opened at #5 its opening weekend and earned the equivalent of US $5 millions. Footage from this movie is used for the Power Rangers Samurai team up special Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. Story A year after defeating Yogoshimacritein, the Go-ongers head to the wild western realm of Gunman World to defeat Gaiark's Pollution President Batcheed in a final confronation. However, after defeating Engine-oh G9, Batcheed opens up a dimensional rift that sucks the Go-ongers and Engines to other Braneworlds. Soon after, while finding themselves fighting Ugatz, the Shinkengers encounter Go-on Red as he helps takes out the Ugatz on his own, much to the Shinkengers' shock. Soon after, the Shinkengers bring Sōsuke and Bomper to the Shiba House, but Takeru and Sōsuke are unable to work together due to their conflicting personalities. Elsewhere, Batcheed arrives onto the Rokumon Junk to make the Gedoushu an offer to hand him their waters to bring to the mortal realm in order to power his Batchrium Plant. With the Ayakashi Homurakogi supporting him, Batcheed then asks for Pollution Ministers, Yogostein, Kitaneidas, and Kegalesia to support him. However, the trio raid the Gold Zushi cart before they tell the president they want nothing to do with his plan. They then ditch Shinken Gold as they retreat into the Sanzu River while he fights the Ugatz before Go-on Red and the other Shinkengers arrive to support him. The battle ends with the vassals getting sucked into a dimensional rift to save Shinken Red and Go-on Red from Batcheed's attack. While Genta and Mako meet the Sutō Siblings in Christmas World, Kotoha and Chiaki are jailed with Renn and Gunpei by DaiGoyou in Samurai World, and Ryunosuke ends up in Junk World alone until he is found by Saki and Hant as they cheer him up. Back in the Human World, as Takeru and Sōsuke manage to resolve their differences, the two learn that Hikoma Kusakabe and Bomper have been kidnapped and are being held at Mount Aguruma where an entire army of Nanshi and Ugatz under Batcheed await them. However, when Takeru disregards the safety of the hostages for the sake of the world, Go-on Red is forced to fight Shinken Red. As Batcheed watches on that his enemies are fighting each other, he soon discovers that the fight is only a diversion to allow the Sisi Origami to help Jii and Bomper escape as the Engines arrive with the other Go-ongers and Shinkengers. Together, the two Super Sentai teams defeat the grunts while Shinken Red and Go-on Red take to the road to battle Homurakogi. Though Akumaro attempts to get involved in the fight alongside Juzo and Dayu, the three are driven off by the Goseigers. Giving Go-on Red the Kyoryu Disk so he can become Hyper Go-on Red as Shinken Red becomes Super Shinken Red, the two are joined by the others as they slay Homurakogi. Enlarging with his revived aide, Batcheed escapes to the Moon where the Batchrium Plant is, using Homurakogi as a shield to escape the Engine/Origami team attack as they form Samuraihaoh and Engine-Oh G12 while he hooks himself up to his Batchrium Plant to achieve his full power. The two teams are powerless until the combinations reconfigure themselves into Samurai Formation 23 to destroy Batcheed before performing a victory clap. Soon after, the Go-ongers head off to the other Braneworlds to find any more surviving Gaiark officers, wishing the Shinkengers luck in keeping their world safe. In the ending theme, we get to see the Shinkenger's origami in "soul form". Characters Shinkengers Go-Ongers Allies Villains *Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark **Pollution President Batcheed **Three Pollution Ministers ***Land Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein ***Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas ***Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia **Ugatz *Gedoshu **Akumaro Sujigarano **Juzo Fuwa **Dayuu Usukawa **Nanashi Company Trivia *This team-up presumably takes place between Shinkenger Acts 35 and 38, due to the appearance of SamuraiHaOh and the absence of the MouGyu Bazooka. *This is the first Sentai crossover where a past Senshi uses a power-up available to the current team. In this case, Go-On Red using the Kyoryu Disk to become Hyper Go-On Red. **However, this has occured in Power Rangers before. In Once A Ranger, Adam Park the Black Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (MammothRanger) used the Defender Vest (Accel Tector). *This is the third crossover movie to have its footage used in Power Rangers and the first since Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V vs. Gingaman was adapted into the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episode Trakeena's Revenge. Cast * Takeru Shiba: Tori Matsuzaka * Ryunosuke Ikenami: Hiroki Aiba * Mako Shiraishi: Rin Takanashi * Chiaki Tani: Shogo Suzuki| * Kotoha Hanaori: Suzuka Morita * Genta Umemori: Keisuke Sohma * Hikoma Kusakabe: Gorou Ibuki * Juzo Fuwa: Mitsuru Karahashi * Sosuke Esumi: Yasuhisa Furuhara * Renn Kousaka: Shinwa Kataoka * Saki Rouyama: Rina Aizawa * Hanto Jou: Masahiro Usui * Gunpei Ishihara: Kenji Ebisawa * Hiroto Sutou: Hidenori Tokuyama * Miu Sutou: Yumi Sugimoto * Kegalesia: Nao Oikawa * Child Santa: Tadashi Ōmori * Guard Santa: Hideaki Kusaka * Okappikki: Michitoshi Yamamoto Voice actors * Narrator, Sushi Changer, Inromaru: |Hironori Miyata * DaiGoyou: Kōichi Tōchika * Doukoku Chimatsuri: Rintaro Nishi * Dayu Usukawa: Romi Park * Shitari of the Bones: Chō * Akumaro Sujigarano: Ryō Horikawa * Homurakogi: Hiroyuki Yoshino * Speedor: Daisuke Namikawa * Bus-on: Hisao Egawa * Bear RV: Miki Inoue * Birca: Sōichirō Hoshi * Gunpherd: Kenji Hamada * Carrigator: Kyousei Tsukui * Toripter: Shizuka Ishikawa * Jetras:Kiyotaka Furushima * Jum-bowhale: Tomomichi Nishimura * Bomper: Akiko Nakagawa * Yogostein: Kiyoyuki Yanada * Kitaneidas: Mitsuaki Madono * Batcheed: Banjō Ginga * Gosei Red: Yudai Chiba * Gosei Pink: Rika Sato * Gosei Black: Kyousuke Hamao * Gosei Yellow: Mikiho Niwa * Gosei Blue: Kento Ono * Tensouder: Ikuya Sawaki Suit actors * Shinken Red, Go-on Red, Gosei Blue, Shinkenoh, Engine-Oh G12: Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Shinken Blue, Go-on Blue, Go-on Black, Gosei Black, Mougyudaioh: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Shinken Pink, Shinken Yellow, Go-on Yellow, Dayu Usukawa: Sanae Hitomi * Shinken Pink, Go-on Yellow: Naoko Kamio * Shinken Pink: Motokuni Nakagawa * Shinken Green, Go-on Green, Gosei Red, Kyoretsu-Oh: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Shinken Yellow: Miwa Hashiguchi, Sanae Hitomi * Shinken Gold, Daikaioh: Jiro Okamoto * Go-on Red, Go-on Black, Juzo Fuwa, Akumaro Sujigarano, Yogostein: Riichi Seike * Go-on Red: Makoto Itō * Go-on Yellow, Gosei Pink, Dayu Usukawa, Batcheed: Yūichi Hachisuka * Go-on Green, Shitari of the Bones: Masaru Ōbayashi * Go-on Black: Yasuhiko Imai * Go-on Gold: Jun Watanabe, Naoki Ōfuji * Go-on Silver, Gosei Yellow: Mizuho Nogawa * Doukoku Chimatsuri, Kitaneidas, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh:Hideaki Kusaka * Homurakogi: Shinichi Kaneda Theme song * "Samurai First Rap ~GinmakuBang!!~" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi and Mike Sugiyama ** Composition: Kenichiro Ōishi, YOFFY, and Hideaki Takatori ** Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi) ** Artist: YOFFY, Sister MAYO, and Hideaki Takatori (Project.R) Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger